


To Be Alive

by Veraao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Plot, Secrets, Who properly tags anyway, expect the unexpected, politics coz why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veraao/pseuds/Veraao
Summary: Hank Anderson had just begun getting settled into his routine of having the RK800 android in his life and work. But he could have never expected a second android being forced into his care."I am model SPUTNIK100 made by the Russian CyberLife branch, sent here on diplomatic and international security basis for the uprising deviant cases."--------Rough summary but hey ho you know it's another Connor/OC. If you choose to read i hope you enjoy, hope to update regularly xx





	1. Chapter 1

"Lieutenant?" Connor has learned the hard way that harshly waking the Lieutenant in the morning never elicited a great response, especially after a night of drinking where Connor had to haul him home from a bar. Against his will and with very little cooperation. He had also managed to estimate the trajectory of Hanks' hand when he would sit up in a frenzy swatting at Connor and even occasionally catching him off guard. Adapting to human unpredictability as it may seem was something that he was programmed to do but had not yet mastered.

"Lieutenant wake up we have an assignment," Connor says leaning closer to Hank who only mumbled a string on incoherence before settling back into a more calm state. Connors' head tilted. This would be harder than he had previously estimated. Quickly Connor ran a search on how to wake someone up from a hangover. All results showed was the gentle and slow progression of assisting someone out of a hangover through the day. Connor didn't have time for that as the assignment was a pressing one and Connor had no choice but to accomplish his mission.

Without a second calculation, Connor raises his arm and whacks Hank across the face with an urgent "wake up Lieutenant it's urgent!" A stimulated sense of urgency with a physical shock may assimilate the feelings of danger, alerting the body and consciousness and rousing the subject sooner. To Connors dismay, the Lieutenant only turned his head and grumbled, "fuck Connor I didn't think your an advanced alarm clock." Before sitting up slowly, grumbling and yawning all the way to express his displeasure, making sure Connor was aware.

"Thank you, Lieutenant" Connor adds, his social programming prompting him to go to the kitchen and leave the man some space to come to himself.

***

Hank had fully expressed how angry he was at being woken in such a harsh manner leaving Connor to wonder if there was a problem in his social programming that hadn't informed him of Hanks reaction. He tabbed away a reminder that urged him to ask Hank if he would like him to go back to CyberLife so they could check for any bugs.

By the time they got to the station, a gentle rain began to spray the pavements with grey clouds rumbling to the forefront of their field of view.

Hank got out of the car mumbling something to himself that didn't go unregistered by Connor. Connor stifly followed suit, stretching out his legs wondering when the plastic of his joints would adjust to the new movement.

As they walk into the precinct, the android receptionist nodding a greeting towards the man who walked past her as if he did not even hear her speak.

"Hey, Hank!"

Before Connor could put face to voice he put voice to name. Gavin. Hank loudly sighs and stops in his tracks.

"Reed." Hank mutters out with an unregistered amount of disgust, letting the other detective aware of his displeasure. This apparently fell to deaf ears for Gavin who still approached in his cocky way.

"Hey, tin can." He 'greets' Connor sparing him a glance.

"Don't call my android a tin can, get your own and then you can verbally abuse it. What do you want?" Hank asks, curiosity filling him as he rarely speaks to Gavin and it is an even bigger rarity that Gavin initiates conversation. That's of course according to Connor's statistics.

"Pretty lady has been standing at your desk for around an hour, waiting for a drunk detective and his state-of-the-art dishwasher. Maybe you should point her towards a more,' Gavin pauses as if evaluating his limited vocabulary to choose the most appropriate adjective to describe himself whilst Connor could think of many, none of them very pleasant "capable detective."

As if only now noticing Connor turns to Hanks desk to see the back of a female figure in a long black trench coat and a blonde bun standing idly by the desk, hands clenched behind her back. Connor only sees the minute tilts of her head as she takes in the environment around her.

"Shut it detective Tintin." Hank says pushing past Gavin and sulking towards the female. Connor looks at Gavin once more before following Hank.

"Hello miss im Lieutenant Hank Anderson how ca-" Hank begins but the woman turns around and cuts in.

"Hello, my name is Katya I'm the SPUTNIK100 android sent by the Russian CyberLife branch to assist you in your investigation would you like to make any customizations?" She says robotically. Normally. Her intialisation text inaccurately mirroring Connor's. He scans her immediately, dark blonde curls that had escaped her bun framed her perfectly structured face, piercing grey eyes scanned Hank and Connor within a few seconds, taking in as much information as possible. The only imperfection that gave her a more human look was the freckles that lightly peaked through her skin and a gentle blush that she was designed with.

"Customisations?" Hank pipped raising an eyebrow. Connor was most certainly not as flexible as this android, if he had this customisation Hank would have no doubt added some details... or muted some.

"Okay, what would you like to change? Would you like to change my name, my language settings, tonality, switch social programmes for a variety in personality and approach to my wo-" She was unable to finish before Hank cuts in making her head twitch slightly.

"No no no that's not what I meant i onl-"

"I'm sorry, perhaps you would like to send me to CyberLife headquarters to check for problems in my auditory unites?" She looked genuinely concerned with her furrowed brows and Connor couldn't help but recognise the sensation, it felt as if you had failed your mission even when you haven't even begun.

"No-"

"Then perhaps you would like me to make a report to my superiors myself, im perfectly cap-"

"No! Just stop talking!" Katya's mouth opens again as if she was going to protest but Connor sees her LED blink yellow before her mouth closes, having evaluated the situation, Connor himself would have settled that a protest would receive a positively volatile response from the lieutenant.

"What the fuck is this? Android day care? Why are you here?" Hank says rather aggressively.

"I'm sent by the Russian CyberLife branch to assist you in your investigation against deviants, if you don't want to customise anything, I suggest you give me a task that I may complete." She states wanting to waste no time seeing that reasoning with Hank is a rather fruitless task.

"No, why did they send you here? Why are you with me?" Hank repeats himself whilst Connor seems to be stuck in an endless loop of trying to analyse this foreign android whose components seemed to be functioning differently, his repeated scans show that her plating was designed for more durability and can withhold more pressure than his own model. Her thirium pump beat steadily and mechanically, not the way domestic androids functioned, having to imitate a real human heartbeat.

"I would suggest you take these questions up with your superior." She says calmly. Sh was programmed to be far too stoic for her own good which in a strange way intimidated Hank. Had been a long time since he had felt intimidated by anything.

Hank sighs pressing his finger to his temples as if trying to rub away a headache.

"Lieutenant, I suggest you drink more water to help with the headache from your hangover." Connor speaks for the first time drawing the android's eyes towards him and he can sense that she too begins to scan his foreign components, comparing it to her own.

"No Connor," he begins in a frustrated tone, looking towards Connor who only tilts his head "this headache is bought on by the increasing smell of new plastic around the office."

"I had been activated a few months prior to my arrival lieutenant-" "figure of speech" Hank sighs into his hands. Katya's lips form a silent 'o' before she rights herself and clenches her hands behind her back again choosing to observe and analyse her environment some more.

"Right dont move." He says to Katya giving her a stern look before turning to the Captain's office and Connor is about to follow suit when Hank turns again giving him an equally stern look.

"You too."

Connor steps back and mirrors Katya, clenching his hands behind his back whilst Hank moves up the stairs to the Captain's office before stopping and shouting across the office.

"Reed, the lady is all yours." He says seeing Gavin's eyes fill with the familiar predatory gaze that racks over Katya's form.

"If you don't mind the smell of new plastic." He adds. Gavin's smirk falls as Katya turns to him slightly and he finally catches a glimpse of her LED. He looks back at Hank and sneers, flipping him off before Hank goes into the office.

***

Hey guys, rather short introductory chapter, any comments would be very much appreciated and i cannot wait to write more for this.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck? Do I look like an android handler to you?" Hank huffs at the Captain who only raises a brow at him.

"Would you sit down Hank, you're giving me a headache." He says sipping from his cup. Watered down coffee with most likely gone off milk is the finest that the DPD can offer and it made Hanks' stomach coil in memory of having drunk the same coffee with expired milk just a few weeks ago.

"I'm not here to discuss anything, I'm not going to have another android follow me around like a poodle, I can barely get a breather from Connor." He scoffs at the Captain who only manages to roll his eyes and sigh loudly, leaning back in his chair.

"When I tell you why it's here you won't be running your mouth so much." He says threateningly. Although Hank was angry and was not about to accept another android he was curious as to the purpose of the second Android. The DPD was careless in employing some like Reed with a limited amount of brain cells but that was not the case with their budget. They wouldn't waste more money on a second unnecessary android.

Hank raises an eyebrow, folding his arms, attempting to look unbothered, urging the Captain to go on.

"It was sent by the Russians, your drunken state does not hinder your understanding of the rising tensions I hope so you would understand how important it is." He states. Of course, Hank wasn't an idiot, the whole world was seeming to go ass over tits over rising tensions that were apparently at the same level as the Cold War.

"I still don't understand why it here?" Hank shrugs.

"Bastards don't trust us. The Russians think that the deviant cases are not an accident. They think we are trying to build sentient machines to rise up against them. So they are sending their own Android to investigate alongside us and make sure we aren't hiding anything."

"Wouldnt an army of machines, obeying our commands be more logical and rational, why would they fuckin think we are making them go deviant." To Hank, these allegations did not make sense, its as if they wanted to have some kind of problem, to build tensions. But he knew very well that if it were America questioning Russian deviancy crisis they would act the same if not more radical.

"Give a powerful machine emotions and motivations and you have an indestructible army." Fowler says almost philosophically

"Couldn't they have just rejected it, say that they don't trust it. Why do we have to expect it."

"How will that look? It will look like we are hiding something and that can cause an international backlash. I think it is in our best interest, and yours, that you don't fuck this up. Lieutenant." He says with a particular emphasis on 'lieutenant', emphasising the power difference, reminding Hank that he was still in charge of him even if Hank gets more leash than the other officers. Still, he was on a leash.

"Fine. But why me I have Connor to worry about, can't you just give it to Reed?" Hank spits out his name as if there is a certain bitter taste that comes with saying his name.

"I don't think it looks very good on us if we send the Russian ambassador their broken android because Reed can't control his emotions."

Hank only sighs knowing very well that he will no be able to win this fight.

 

Katya was very aware of Connor's scrutinous gaze that hadn't left her for exactly 1 minute and 35 seconds. She was beginning to feel a sense of unease wash over her as she knows that he must have scanned her approximately 12 times, analysing different parts in different ways with a different intention each time.

Connor didn't know whether he should say something, his social programming would be shrieking at him to not stare as it often made humans uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure that this applied to other androids. He scanned her seeing that some components he had were missing in her which was odd as technically she shouldn't be functioning as smoothly as she does without them. Other components were half the size of his. He frowned ever so slightly and decided that he would ask her about it later on.

He averted his penetrable gaze to a softer one to look over her exterior. Her design was unknown to him, he scanned her structure but found no matches suggesting that her model wasn't one of the template CyberLife model designs. She must be an original, unique. She didn't wear an android uniform which again troubled Connor with a need to ask her why she doesn't wear it. Still, he refrained from it and instead looked her over again. She was wearing a black wool knee-length trenchcoat, underneath, a deliberately tight white button shirt. It was an odd choice as her designers had the opportunity to choose something else but yet opted for a formal looking shirt that just so happened to be tighter than necessary. Must be for an extra factor of intimidation. Connor knew that psychologically, she would be excellent at interrogating male suspects. The effects of this seem palpable as Connor catches Gavin's occasional glances towards the pair.

His eyes shift down when he realises that perhaps he had spent too much time analysing that one detail of her. Her shirt was tucked into a black skirt from which long legs peaked out and ran all the way down to her heeled ankle boots that boosted her height roughly up to Connor's nose. Connor couldn't help but marvel at the de-

"Can I help you?"

Sarcasm. Her programming had sarcasm? Connor's eyes slither back up her build until he meets her grey eyes.

"You don't wear an android uniform." He states when he was meant to ask. Perhaps his programming stops with social formality when amongst other androids.

"No, in Russia we don't wear uniforms. It is unnecessary." She says gently, her voice seemed a hum, a harsh hum that was not robotic in the slightest. Far different from when she had recited her initialisation text. He hadn't previously had this much of an interaction with another android aside from when he was partaking in his mission. Then he couldn't appreciate how human-like androids really were. If it were not for her LED that now swiveled an uncertain yellow, he would have easily mistaken her for a human. Even if her features were far too inhumane and symmetrically perfect.

"You're different, not all your components are the same as mine." Connor finally says again, he had many questions. He was programmed to be a naturally inquisitive machine.

"Each country has different ways of design, production, different models and series'."She says but that doesn't fully answer Connor's question.

"Some of your components, they're missing." He really wants to sit down and ask her all of his burning questions but for now, he would have to remain satisfied with only asking the most important and most prominent that stand out in his mind.

Her eyebrow twitches upward ever so slightly and she looks like she is about to answer but Hank starts to approach and she averts her gaze to him. Only now does Connor pick up on the intensity and weight of her gaze that almost forces one to hold their breath. It must most certainly be effective on humans.

"Lieutenant, I hope that everything is more clear now." She says to him and Connor shifts so he is looking at Hank now who seems to look her up and down trying to take in what he is dealing with for the time being. Hank himself was unsure of whether he will be trusting this machine or not.

"Uhu." To this Katya almost stands up straighter with a gentle smile on her face being satisfied with the answer.

"Connor, you said we have an assignment?" Hank says with as much forced effort and forced care when truely Connor knew that all the man wanted was to go to a bar and shut out the world. He, however, could not let that happen, his mission being impossible to complete without him. But his mission had seemed to slip out of his grasp as he had been so engulfed with analysing this new android, so much so that he needs to take a moment to reinstate his mission, his LED spinning yellow momentarily.

"The AX400 who shot her owner and escaped with the child has been spotted not too far away at around 11:55 last night. We should go investigate, it was seen on surveillance in a convenience store" Connor finally says and Hank takes a deep breath knowing that when androids go rogue and murder their owners, there was too much paperwork to fill out. He proceeds to mentally scold himself for his insensitivity whilst another part of him just couldn't care less.

Connor looks to Katya who is looking at the floor, processing the information before looking up and nodding slightly to the pair.

"Alright, let's go tin cans."


	3. Chapter 3

Connor stood by the door of the car, having received instructions to not interfere whilst Hank and another officer were questioning passersby. So he took this moment to observe Katya once more who moved around the area swiftly as if she was working out a reconstruction, thinking about every possible option that the android might have gone and where it would hide. Connor watches her and tries to follow her thought track and understand what she is seeing, trying to work out what she is.

"You said the android was with a little girl?" She suddenly asks Connor.

"Correct." He states trying to follow along with her logic but only ending up in dead ends.

"It has no viable options except to hide. It wouldn't have gotten far with a little girl at night. It has very little money and is on the run." Hank has joined them now and is looking at Katya with an unbothered look as if he would rather be anywhere except here.

"So? Deviants are unpredictable, you can't possibly predict their next move, they might be far gone by now, we are most likely wasting time." Hank grumbles.

"Once deviant, androids still have access to their programming and therefore their programming still has some sway over them." She speaks looking between Hank and Connor.

"And the AX400 is a household android who also takes care of children, that is still its mission, to protect the child."

"It wouldn't go far then, not until morning?" Hank says a little more interested.

"It had nowhere to go. It has a child with it. No money." Connor says a little more to himself as he turns around to observe his surroundings again before his eyes land on an abandoned house on the other side of the road. His eyes go to Katya who is already making her way across the road having caught up to Connor's implications. He immediately follows her and Hank just raises his arms and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Fuckin androids." He sighs following after the two.

Katya crouches down by the fence that had been cut a stained with a now invisible trace of blue blood. She takes one of the wires between her fingers, rubbing the metal to ensure some of the residue rubs off onto her fingers before putting them into her mouth.

"OH fucking disgusting stop that!" Hank cries as Katya processes the flow of information from the sample alerting her to the AX400 blood.

Connor stiffens at the action. He was very sure that he didn't look that way when he did it. She looked fascinating and Connor was almost tempted to ask her to do it again. Before his thoughts drifted off far from his mission he focused back onto the wire and saw that Katya began climbing under it and Hank was continuing to make his noises of exasperation, nonverbally informing Connor that he didn't want to go underneath the wire.

"Lieutenant, stay here, we need you here to call it in if the deviant is inside." Connor says before following Katya who was holding the wire up to help Connor through. Before Hank could respond Connor was already on the other side.

Katya looks over Connor, his pristine white shirt now a little muddy from the crawl. For a moment she allows herself to observe the raindrops hitting his face. She hadn't really had any interactions with any android so she hasn't ever even seen an android up close. She tried thinking back to an android she met or had spoken to, to have something to compare the RK800 with. But the more she tried to think the more resistance she had in her head. It was as if a firewall was blocking her from deviating from her task. She shook her head a little and followed Connor who had rounded the corner of the house.

"You think its in here?" Katya says as she walks onto the porch, her boots making a loud noise and she instantly hunches at the amount of noise she made, recoiling at her action.

"Is anybody in there?" Connor shouts earning a glare from Katya.

"Seriously?" She says sarcastically. Again. Connor furrows his brow ever so slightly. Sarcasm wasn't programmed in androids, so why did she have it. It's not exactly a useful device for a detective android either or necessary in social communications.

Before he opens his mouth to ask her about it, the tiniest noise from inside the house sends both of their heads whirling towards the boards that boarded up the house windows. They were absolutely still listening for any other indications of movement. Katya was the first to move, walking towards the door and before her hand reaches the handles she notices that the door is slightly cracked open so she just pushes it and it swings open.

The house looks as if damaged by fire and had a few moldy areas that attacked her sense of smell that she now regrets having been installed with.

"Have you seen an AX400?" Connor walks in past her and towards the other android, Katya didn't register standing in the middle of the room. On the side of his face was a gaping gash, exposing some mechanical elements as well as blue blood.

"No no, Ralph is alone. Ralph hasn't seen anybody." The android, named Ralph says.

Katya looks him over performing a few scans, her eyebrows knitting together as she walks forward assessing the gashes on his face.

"There was some blue blood on the fence when we came in, whose was that?" Connor asks scanning the area showing no signs of other androids. He was determined to find them and he knew that they would be here.

"It's Ralphs blood, Ralph cut himself coming in."

He's lying.

Katya's head tilts as she stands in front of the android. Connor doesn't know that. Her hand reaches up to the side of his cheek and he flinches away slightly, eyes darting from her to her hand and to Connor before coming back to her and repeating the cycle.

Connor looks at Katya expectantly waiting for her to affirm the androids claims but she does not move, her hand suspended in mid-air as she assesses the androids injuries. Connor turns away and moves towards the kitchen and the room joined to it to look around.

Ralph begins to tremble slightly and Katya's frown deepens as his eyes wildly dart around the room trying to avoid her gaze at all costs, even if that meant rising the detective's suspicion. "Let me help you." It comes out as a gentle hushed whisper. Barely even audible for Ralph who finally stills and meets her gaze, allowing her probing stormy eyes analyse him. Yet she wasn't analysing or scanning she was just looking at him, asking for permission to- help him?

"Humans hurt Ralph. Humans are bad to him. Ralph doesn't want to hurt anymore" He speaks in such a hushed tone it felt like a child who had been hurt was speaking and reaching out for Katya, a whisper begging for help.

"No one's going to hurt you anymore Ralph." Katya says and his eyes well up with... tears. And his lips quiver downward as his arms slowly go up to hug himself. Unbeknownst to them, Connor sees a small glint from underneath the stairs and starts to slowly approach it.

"Please don't let him hurt them." Ralph whispers out to Katya and she frowns.

Connor begnis to crouch down and pulls a box from obscuring his vision and none of his programmes could have prepared him from being pulled backward by some force.

"Run Kara!" Ralph shouts as an android and a little girl emerge from under the stairs and take off running. Katya has a momentary wave of panic that subsides as soon as it comes, does she pursue the deviant or does she help Connor?

She quickly jumps for Ralph, wrapping her arms around his arms from behind and dragging him off of Connor who immediately jumps up and takes of running through the door and after the deviant and the little girl, shouting something at Hank that Katya barely hears from outside.

Ralph momentarily struggles against her before she lets go and he scurries away to a corner hugging himself. Katya stands up still looking at him, hands outstretched to make sure he knows she won't hurt him. "Don't let them hurt him, protect them, protect, Ralph is good, Ralph didn't want to hurt anyone, they hurt Ralph, Ralph didn't mean it." Ralphs rocks himself slightly, murmuring to himself and Katya knows that she has no time so she takes off into the pouring rain again running past an officer who points her in the direction where Connor ran. In the distance, she could see Hank struggling to keep up as he turns a corner into an alleyway.

In no time Katya has caught up to them and is no rounding the corner to the alley and sees Connor jumping over the fence leaving Hank shouting at him. Without a second thought, Katya pounces onto the fence and hauls herself over it.

"Hey no, Katya stop!" Hank shouts behind her but she is already halfway down feeling as if shes chasing Connor, who is attempting to cross to the third lane, rather than the deviant. She knew he was going to get himself run over and this was highly reckless on her side, knowing that once she is destroyed she is not coming back.

She curses to herself as she jumps over the barrier and crosses the first and second lane, one lane away from Connor who has stopped to allow a speeding truck to whiz past. Katya catches up to him just as he's about to run but she grabs his collar pulling him back towards her just as the car skims his knee and he grimaces. They fall backward and Katya is already up and pulling Connor up off of the lane where a car is approaching full speed and about to crush his skull. She yanks him to his feet and he takes off running again past the lanes and into the grassy midsection.

Katya lets out an exasperated shriek, releasing the build of tension in her chest and lungs that has been building up since she began running. She spins around and runs after him, trying to catch up to Connor whose eyes are on the android who pushes the girl to safety as if he's a predator about to pounce on his prey.

"Connor!" She futily calls out to him but he's already carelessly running through the lane, Katya sees the car before he even has time to sense the need to look out for any cars. She jumps, using the border to accelerate her through the air, wrapping her arms around his neck and tackling him down to momentary safety of another lane as a car catches her back and she lets out a painstaking howl.

She lies on the wet concrete, everything slowing slightly as she feels the rumbling pain in her back that rolls over to her chest and legs. She feels as if she sees the raindrops in slow motion, dropping, making a splash, becoming a little puddle and ceasing to exist in the sea of other raindrops that are suddenly illuminated by the headlights of a car.

Fear. Paralyzing, heart-wrenching fear overtakes her whole system as her eyes widen at the car headlights approaching. She either has no time to do anything or the fear and panic that has over-written the code of her system chains her to the spot. And it seems like an eternity later before she feels something.

Her body collides with a chest as Connor sinks to his knees holding her in his arms, eyes already up scanning for the deviant who was nowhere in sight. He scrunches his nose before letting out a grunt and looking back down to Katya whose eyes are wide open, shoulders frozen in a shrugged up manner.

"I-" She begins but is cut off by the sound of a car whirring by.

"Come on." Connor says helping her up, holding her arm making sure that she is stable. Even when they reached the safety of the grassy midsection he couldn't pry his hand off of her arm as if making sure that she is still there.

 

"Are you alright kid? I saw that out there, Jesus Christ." Hank says once Katya has climbed back over the fence, her posture still not properly upright, still slightly hunched, the curly that framed her face are nor plastered to her face like strings of brown and her LED had rotated red all the way up until they got to Hank where it settled to a yellow.

"Im fine." She says to herself nodding a little. Hank still looks at her not too sure if he should believe her.

"God damn it." He sighs looking over to Connor.

"You could have had her killed Connor. I told you not to go. You could have gotten yourself killed." Hank steps towards Connor pushing a finger sharply into his chest. Connor's LED replicated Katya's as she begins coming back to herself and righting her jacket and shirt.

"We- we can't be killed, Lieutenant. We aren't alive." Connor manages to stammer out.

Hank glares at Connor assessing him. Machines don't save machines. Hank's mouth twitches as if he was about to start yelling at Connor but he just scoffs and turns back to Katya and begin to make their way out of the alley.

Connor follows them. The gravity of his actions falling onto him at once. He just compromised his mission for the life of an android. Another machine. Not life, existence. A sudden cold wave overtakes him in shudders traveling down his body as he remembers seeing Katya on the road. He couldn't force his legs to move and chase the deviant when Katya lay on the road looking around, wincing. And his programming was red, obscuring his vision, telling him to complete his mission, run after the deviant and the child. But he couldn't move, even as he saw the car approaching and Katya looking to see its headlights rushing towards her. He acted on instinct, pulling her up.

As she walked in front of him, still slightly hunched, he scolded himself for not reacting any sooner. He scans her three times, his thirium pump momentarily skipping a beat when he notices the missing biocomponents but realising that's how she was before.

"Ralph?" Katya pipes up looking at the officer putting handcuffs on the android who is forcefully pressed against the fence by another cop. "Ralph didn't do anything, Ralph wants to go, please let Ralph go." He pleads against the fence.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hank asks approaching the cops with a frown on his face as Connor stands next to Katya.

"He's a deviant, we found a dead man upstairs, must have been there for weeks, months even." One of the cops says.

"We are bringing him in for interrogation, maybe he knows something." The other one says still trying to force cuffs onto Ralph who is thrashing against the fence rambling about an interrogation and questions.

"Stop, your hurting him, his stress level is dangerously high." Katya says stepping towards the officer who only seems slightly taken aback by her use of the pronoun.

"Hey this is my case, I say who and what we bring in for questioning got it?" Hank interrupts seeing the androids distress, Hank couldn't be as inhumane as these people were. Sure he had a disdain for androids but his sympathy gets the better of him each time he glances towards the android scrambling against the officer.

"No no, Ralph won't talk he won't say anything, you hurt Ralph." He says to the officer before turning to Katya and beginning to cry, trembling and shaking.

"Stop it'll self destruct if you keep pushing it." Connor comes in tugging the officer off of Ralph who grabs onto Katya pleading with her begging her to help him. Her face eyebrows are creased as she tries to calm him down not before the officer shakes Connor's arm off of him and pressing Ralph's neck to the fence again and Katya can feel it happening as Ralph struggles before twisting around to grab the officers gun and-

BANG

***

I love Ralph so much, the little smol bean boi ^o^. But i had to do it to him and i have every regret.

But its to advance the plot guys i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet in the car as Hank tapped the wheel, using the sound to help fill the silence that at that moment felt crushingly heavy. He glanced in his rearview mirror to Katya who was still trying to wipe off the blue blood from her face with her sleeve. Poor kid was standing right in front of the android. She just gaped at his limp body before Hank's oddly timed paternal instinct kicked in and he grabbed her arm turning her away, shouting at the officers to clean up their mess and report to Fowler.

Connor was sat motionless. Usually, he would be earnestly looking around at everything, still taking in the passing environment. His stillness didn't go unnoticed by Hank who could practically sense his unease oozing off of him.   
"I need to eat." Hank sighs out finally breaking the silence. Both Katya and Connor sit up slightly straighter as Hank pulls over to the all too familiar food stand. All Hank wanted right now was to have some peace and quiet, preferably with no rain, maybe even some sunshine that would assist in shaking off the feeling of dread that has accumulated in Hanks' chest ever since the first deviant case. He was beginning to cross into uncharted territory. Sympathizing with deviants? With androids.

They were machines.

Were.

But Hank could not possibly class deviants as machines. They showed more emotion than any human he has ever seen. This ate straight through Hank.

Connor and Katya stood behind Hank in the rain, not bothering to stand under the shelter, having received some glances from the guy in the van. Katya wraps her hands around herself as if only now coming to her sense and walks to one of the standing shelters. Connor follows her and stares at her face. He couldn't help it, he found that there was such a kaleidoscopic display of emotions on her face even if she is programmed not to feel. Sometimes Connor could even believe that he knew what she was thinking about just by a certain expression that crossed across her face. Or maybe it was her eyes. They were cold and intimidation, maybe even evasive in certain situations, but Connor found that the more he looked, the more expressive they became.

"You like to stare." Katya comments turning to him finally, all expression gone, just a blank facade pulled over her like a smokescreen.

"I like to observe." Connor corrects.

"And what have you observed?" Katya asks genuinely curious at what this android has observed and taken from her exterior. Connor's brows furrowed and his LED spun yellow. His observations of her did not fall in line with his observations of crime scenes, or behavior of suspects. He didn't know how to answer that question. Should he reveal to her that he likes her expressions or that he finds her fascinating? For some reason, this felt too personal to reveal, but androids can't have anything personal. But he has observed much about her so which piece of observation is the most appropriate to reveal.

"You are very expressive, I haven't seen that in many androids." Connor finally decides to say this. It's not a lie, he doesn't need to lie, it does not affect his mission, still, somehow this felt significant as if his answer would be important. Her brow raises and the side of her lip quirks up slightly.

"What are you two talking about?" Hank walks over, out from the rain and under the shelter carrying a burger and fries.

"Lieutenant, those have a high level of cholesterol and are not healthy for you. With the high level of alcohol in your blood, this can sooner clog up your arteries and result in a heart attack." Connor says after scanning the fries and burger. Katya turns her head away from the bickering and instead watches the rainfall.

"That's the point Connor." Hank responds half sarcastically chomping down on his burger. His level of sarcasm reminds Connor of Katya and her oddly sarcastic quips which he wants to question her about but decides that now is not the best time.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Hank looks to Katya and Connor is about to interrupt telling him that machines cant daydream but somehow he stops himself, looking at Katya and wondering of the possibility of her daydreaming. She has shown herself to be more human than Connor, in ways less robotic and more stylistic with more expressionism. She must have been built with more advanced software than Connor and maybe that allowed her to daydream.

"I was told that deviants are an international threat." She begins, averting her gaze back to the pair, the wet hair that stuck to her face now slowly starting to form back into curls that she brushed off of her forehead.

"But my encounters with them have proved to be the opposite. They're not threats, they just want to be alive." She says with a thoughtful look. A look full of thoughts. But she can't have thoughts. Yet she looked like there were strings of them being pulled through her mind.

Connor glances at Hank who looks at Connor with a slightly raised brow. Hank couldn't deny the amount of guilt that the statement brought. He felt guilty, he couldn't deny it and now that something confirmed his thoughts that managed to slither into his mind at the worst of times, there was no escaping it. He thought back to the Carlos Ortiz android who he had questioned, seeing his frightened state, then watching Connor push him to his limit until he confessed. But his confession was riddled with proof that the android was alive, he was angry, guilty, regretful and above all he was scared. Hank remembers the feeling playing around in his stomach when he watched Connor press the android. If Katya had been there he was sure that she would have gently pried the confession out of it. Him.

"Lieutenant, have you read Frankenstein?" Katya takes Hank by surprise with that question.

"By Mary Shelley?" Hank asks almost astounded by her acknowledgment of the text that he had learned about in school so long ago. Fragments of the story flickered in his mind and he frowns.

"A human creates a monster to satisfy himself but he fears and scorns the monster, declining him any chance at happiness when all the monster wanted to be was alive."

"The deviants didn't ask to be created. They didn't want this, but humans forced this life on them and now all they want is to be alive." Katya states with a furrowed brow, her eyes seem to wash over to a dull grey.

"Did I request thee Maker to make me man?" Hank states remembering a quote from the preface of the text, hoping that maybe among his vintage collection of paper books, he had a copy of Frankenstein somewhere he could flick through, drawing the parallels from the fictional work and the real world.

"Did I request thee from darkness to promote me?" She finishes, her eyes lifting to meet Hank's who just stares at her, setting down his burger, any appetite completely gone.

Meanwhile, this is all going over Connor's head and he just blinks at the interaction, not being able to understand the significance of their words, not catching onto Hank's revelation nor Katya's implications. But what he does see is a silent connection between the two. Humans were able to make a connection without any verbal or physical prompts. Although this puzzled Connor, he was seeing it happen right in front of him between an android and a human.

"Lieutenant, can I ask you a personal question?" Connor cuts in feeling very out of place in what seems to be an intimate moment. Hank wordlessly looks at him and raises a brow prompting Connor to speak.

"Why do you hate us? Androids I mean." Hank just stares at Connor, maybe even past Connor, thinking very intently, replaying something back in his mind before his head drops down and he shakes his head.

"I don't hate you, Connor." He says looking up at him and glancing to Katya who was also patiently waiting for his answer. "I don't hate you." He repeats sighing as if the past few days of sleepless nights had finally caught up to him and all he wanted to do go home and sleep.

"You should go home, get some rest." Connor says, analysing Hank's fatigue levels that had been steadily but surely increasing for the past few days.

"What about you two, what will you do?" Hank asks and Connor is momentarily taken aback by this question that seemed so sincere. Connor looked to Katya who slightly frowned, clearly not sure of her answer. Connor either goes back to CyberLife or waits at the precinct overnight. But that didn't seem like an option for her. Hank sighs at the silence surprised himself at such a drastic change of heart, or thought, or perspective. Turns out this new Android will be a change for Hank.

"Come on, you need to get your clothes washed." He states throwing the already cold burger and fries away and walking towards his car. Both androids hesitated for a moment, Katya unsure of the protocol and Connor unsure about Hanks sudden kindness. Perhaps he was at risk of a heart attack afterall.

***

The moment the group got through the door, Sumo that had been patiently waiting for their return bounded up to the group snuggling between Hank and Connor's legs before approaching Katya cautiously. She looked quizzically at the dog before slowly and unsurely extending her right hand towards him. Hank watches this exchange between his dog and the new android wondering if this is what Connor did when he first met Sumo.

The dog gives out a low whine before nuzzling her hand further, beckoning a stroke from the girl whose lips quirked up a little bit.

"Come on Sumo, let her come in." Hank grumbles turning into his bedroom.

Katya took a moment to look around, she had never been in anyone's home before. She had only been in large facilities, labs and the police station she had nothing to compare it to. Still, she mused in the homely feeling of the home. It felt much more comfortable with warm and dark colours instead of the harsh whites of the facilities she was used to.

Hank returns from his bedroom with a long white shirt that would fit Katya like a dress and a shirt and sweatpants for Connor who frowned at them being hesitant to discard his uniform.

"I need to wash your clothes, Connor. Fuckin hell you wanna be walking around looking like that all week?" Hank sarcastically asks as Katya makes her way to the bathroom to get changed.

After some prying, Hank had persuaded Connor to change out of his dirty and muddy uniform and put on the casual clothes. Connor was always used to wearing fitted clothes so it was an odd sensation to have something that hung off him rather than clung to him.

Hank had rummaged around some draws until Katya walked out in the white shirt that came up to her knees.

Now, this was most certainly an odd sight for Connor. His eyebrows shot up a little as her curly hair was not in an elegant bun but now splayed across her shoulders giving her such a human look that Connor could almost block out the blue LED that spun in her temple and call her a human. Her height had shrunk as she didn't have her heeled boots on anymore and Connor could almost say that he preferred her that way, underdressed and in a less formal state. He tabbed away the image of her for later reference as she walked around the sofa and gracefully set herself down.

Hank walked towards his bedroom turning around "I don't know what you androids do at night but just make sure to not burn the house down or make noise." He says scratching the back of his head curious at what they did as he knew from Connor that they did not sleep.

Katya looked to the side to see a hardcover and very worn out green book. Frankenstein. She smiled to herself turning around to Hank who gave her a haste nod before disappearing into his room. This exchange once more flew completely over Connor's head.

He watched her flip through some pages, running her finger over the thing edges, scanning over some words and sentences.

"What do you do at night?" Katya asks turning to Connor setting the book aside.

"I don't sleep." He states unsure by what she meant.

"Yes, but what do you do?" Katya asks again, more emphasis on the question. Connor tilts his head slightly processing the question it for a moment before responding.

"I look though deviant cases to find a correlation. What do you do?" Connor asks, curious to find out what she does, he would have expected her to do something similar. She surprises him by standing up and pushing the book towards him.

"Why don't you look over this tonight. I will be sleeping." She says before turning around and settling into a sitting position where she leans on the arm of the sofa.

"Androids don't need sleep." Connor states but at this point, he should have expected the unexpected from the android who was now resting her head on her elbow, tucking her legs underneath her with Sumo pounding up to her and jumping on the sofa.

"You may not but I sleep to make progress reports and rest my system." She mumbles as Sumo tucks himself next to her legs so that his head rests on her lap.

Connor finds himself wondering if she dreams when she sleeps. How does she make reports in her sleep? If she dreams, what does she dream of and what does she see. He watched her until her features seemed to soften and settle.

Strange. Very strange.

***

I am really sorry for my geekiness, maybe you have picked up but I'm a literature and history student and can't help but weave in some of my knowledge into the story. I should really be doing work and revision for those exact subjects right now but i am having a creative burst right now that i dont want to waste.

Anyway, hope your enjoying and any comments would be very much appreciated xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hank had woken up to a strange sight.

When he woke up at 3 in the morning with an unearthly thirst and made his way to the kitchen he was at first only able to makeout Connor's LED that spun yellow by the kitchen table. If Connor noticed him he made no indication of it as his eyes were glued to the book Hank had left for Katya. Connor was reading it with a certain intensity, reading sentences before replaying the conversation Katya had with Hank the day before, trying to make sense of the feeling that their exchange was significant. Hank looked over to the couch where Katya was sleeping with Sumo, her LED spinning a tranquil blue.

Hank mumbled something to himself about androids and their strange behavior. One was motionlessly reading in the dark, more like scanning and picking apart every sentence whilst the other was sleeping despite not needing to sleep.

Fuckin androids.

Hank thought to himself. He noticed this to be a phrase that he used more and more often since Connor's arrival. But there was a certain shift in tone this time. If he had said it aloud he would have certainly said it shaking his head with a smirk.

***

Connor had finished the book at 6:36:05am when the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. He sat for a moment, wondering what he should do now that he has finished reading the book, having slowly processed the information. He turns around from the table looking towards the sofa where Katya hadn't moved an inch since last night and Sumo was now lapping at some water next to the sofa. Connor sat watching as the dogs head perked up slightly at the small disturbance next to the kitchen and panted over towards Connor breathing heavily into his hand.

He managed a soft smile before petting the dog and looking back to Katya who was gently breathing in and out. How had she known about the book? That wasn't necessary to her mission and CyberLife tended to upload information that only concerned the purpose of the android. If she were a household android or perhaps an educational android, she would have had knowledge of the book.

Connor decided that she took a personal liking towards the book and they may have given it to her when she was in Russia and being tested before sent out for the mission. Still, she shouldn't have a personal liking towards anything. Connor certainly didn't. Did he? His LED began to spin yellow again as he thought about his personal likings. What did he like? He blinks a few times trying to separate his missions from the time he had spent with Hank and Katya and in the police station. He looks down at Sumo.

I like dogs.

Connor nods to himself, satisfied he was able to identify something that he likes. He was unsure how he knew that he liked dogs but he likes Sumo.

I like Hank.

Although Hank often sent mixed signals and was a rather difficult persona, still, Connor liked his company. He felt a little more full if that was possible.

I like Katya.

He looks over to the android, Sumo having joined her on the sofa again, settling into the place he had been before. For a moment Connor was sure the girl was going to perk up and ask if he had a problem or comment on how much he stared. Connor frowns. He wants her to do that. He wants her to talk to him. But he knew for a fact that he shouldn't be able to want anything. What he wanted didn't matter. He sat still, feeling an odd tugging at his chest drawing him to her but he didn't move. Instead, he swiveled the chair towards the table once more and thought about what he didn't like.

I don't like Gavin.

This didn't take him too much effort. He knew he didn't like the detective who had been less than welcoming to the android. At east other detectives tried to hide their disdain for Connor.

People don't like Connor.

Connor stiffens. That was uncalled for. Connor was not prepared for that. Did people really not like him? Hank likes him. Or at least Hank tolerates him. Amanda likes him. Then again she wasn't exactly a human. Did androids like him? Did Katya like him? The idea caught him off guard. If he was thinking right now, and this is what thinking felt like, it was far more unpredictable than he could have imagined. If he was thinking about whether or not she liked him, did that mean he cares? Suddenly Connor stands up and makes his way towards Katya stopping in front of her, alerting Sumo of his presence. The dog grunts as if warning Connor before putting his head back down. Connor carefully kneels down in front of her.

Does Katya like me?

He frowns again at this question. Where these questions were coming from was beyond him. Does she like him the way she likes the book?

Connor observes her as her chest rises and falls and a curl that has dropped over her face moves as she breathes out. Connor raises his hand, unsure why he is doing this before instinctively pushing back the lock of hair and settling back down to observe her. He was unsure why he had to observe her. He didn't observe Hank this much. Maybe observing her is another thing that he liked.

I like observing Katya.

She was fascinating, and Connor finds himself to like observing her in the same way that he liked reading the book. There is so much room for analysis and so much expression, sometimes even overpowering and strange to Connor as her tires to get to grips with all the emotions and sensations being conveyed through both the book and Katya.

I like the book.

Connor stands up deciding that he should leave, change back into his uniform and go to the station before everyone else arrives, giving himself some time to look over the deviant cases. He was beginning to have too much free time and the need to progress in his mission began to press him to do something productive.

***

Connor had gone over the material he had from the cases he had participated in before other officers began slumping into the station for morning shifts. He watched each one come in as he sat his desk, some files splayed over the top.

It had been around an hour before Katya walked into the station and began making her way to Connor.

"Good morning." Connor greeted her. She gave him and nod and a warm smile in response. There it was again. A warm smile. An expression that conveyed an emotion. An expression conveying a specific meaning.

"Did you like the book?" She asks standing with her hands behind her back in front of him. Connor faltered for a minute, opening his mouth, getting ready to answer with a programmed generic answer before he realises that she is asking for his opinion.

"I thought it was-" Connor didn't need to finish the sentence to realise how strange it was. No one had asked for his opinion so he has never had the need to begin a sentence like that "-enriching."He finishes.

Her head tilts. An odd answer.

"What's up, terminators." Gavin didn't ask a question. He simply wanted his presence to be recognised by the two androids who in unison turn to look at the detective walking into the station.

"Hows this little plastic groupie going?" Gavin asks with so much searing sarcasm it made Connor want to groan. At least Katya made sarcasm seem almost an art. None of them reply, they just stare blankly at the detective who stops in front of the two.

"Wheres your handler?" He speaks again seeing that none of them will reply. Somewhere deep down he wanted them to attempt to reply, not having caught on to his sarcasm so he would have something to laugh at.

"Lieutenant Anderson is currently unavailable." Katya replies, drawing his gaze towards her. He slowly moves up her build, stepping towards her.

"You know, I haven't seen any android like you. You a new model?" He asks, his attention fully on Katya, and Connor had that weird incling again that he felt out of place, he wanted to turn away so as not to intrude, but Gavin's proximity to the android made something in Connor twitch. According to Connor's social programming, his proximity was inappropriate for a workplace environment, suggesting ulterior motives except gaining knowledge of her model.

"I am not produced in your country, neither am i widely distributed or advertised in Russia. Unlike the RK800 Connor model, i am not mass produced, there is only one prototype of me." She states stepping back slightly, her legs hitting the desk, Gavin steps forward.

"So are you one of those androids who can fuck?" Gavin raises his hand to brush a curl off of her brow but Connor's arm stops him

"Detective Reed, I am detecting inappropriate behavior towards a colleague, if you don't stop you advance I will be forc-" "Shut it tin can." Gavin rips his hand out with considerable effort before averting his attention back to Katya who is looking at Connor with a rather hazy expression. Gavin steps even closer pushing his knee between her legs and he leans into her ear.

"Maybe you'd like a more... Capable partner. You know what I mean." His nose trails down her neck that surprisingly had an oddly sweet smell as opposed to the plastic smell that most newer androids had. It was an odd floral scent. It made him want to explore the Android even more and his hands slowly move up to her waist. Katya stiffens.

"I do not believe you to be more capable." He pulls back, a frown across his face. "Your incompetence might slow down my progress."

Even Connor struggled to process what happened in the speed that it happened. A loud thud drew his eyes down to the desk where Gavin was basically on top of Katya, his hands wrapped around her throat and her gasping at the sudden force. Connor barely had time to react, if Gavin had applied any more force, Connor was sure he would snap the androids thin neck. Without hesitation or thinking of the repercussions, Connor grabs onto Gavin's collar from behind and hauls him off of Katya whose gasping and clawing at her throat, her synth skin had receeded as far as her cheekbones.

Gavin stumbled back for a moment before growling a profanity at Connor and charging towards him, Connor was ready for him but Katya's arm extended between them as she reached for his collar and without nearly as much effort she pushed him to the floor, Gavin landing with a loud thud. She stood up, straightening herself, other officers having far too slowly noticed the commotion were beginning to hurriedly make their way towards them. Connor looked to Katya, her synth skin only now beginning to slowly mold back over her neck as she pulls at her shirt collar.

The other officers pulled Reed up who only glared at Katya, gritting his teeth. He was no doubt seething at the moment. Some murmured between themselves and others to Gavin telling him that was really stupid. He jerked away from their grip and walked away, giving another learing glare to Katya before he passed them, mumbling under his breath. No Connor was certain.

I hate Gavin.

***

Poor little bean. Connor is struggling with his emotions. Who would have thought? XD


	6. Chapter 6

The day had gone by rather calmly despite Gavin's desperate side glances towards Katya and occasionally even Connor. Hank hadn't come into work and by 5 pm Katya had begun expressing her concern on a more frequent basis. It wasn't until Connor had received the assignment that the two androids began making their way to Hank's home.

"Lieutenant, it's Connor, open up." Connor shouts, banging on the door the second time. Katya was standing behind him in the rain looking up at anyways to climb in through any windows that may be open. Connor turns around and shakes his head.

"He doesn't usually lock the door." Connor muses, he felt a slight hitch of worry overcome him. Whether it was for the Lieutenant's wellbeing, time being wasted on the pressing assignment or the fact that Katya had walked around the house and was now trying to shove a window open.

"Hank?" She shouts, knocking on the window rather frantically. Connor moved to see what she was looking at, he saw through the window that Hank was laying lifelessly on the floor.

"Hold on." He says to Katya as he braces his elbow and slams it against the window, the window easily breaking. Connor would have to remind Hank to get double glazed windows for extra security, his house was surprisingly easy to break to, even on the occasion when he locks his door. Connor rather gracelessly jumps through the window and drops to the floor on the glass as Sumo approaches him curiously most likely being wakened from his slumber by the shattering of the glass.

"Easy Sumo, it's me, Connor." He says to the dog as Katya easily jumps through the window, far more seamlessly than he had.

"Lieutenant?" She approaches him cautiously, tilting her head, quickly running a scan to make sure that he wasn't dead. She relaxes slightly and turns to Sumo allowing Connor to attempt to wake him up. She observes that his food and water bowls were empty. She frowns slightly at it and steps towards it, picking it up, Sumo instantly begins to wag his tail as Katya rummages through the cupboard to find some food for him. A loud whack makes her spin around quickly.

"Lieutenant, it's me, Connor." Connor says loudly looking up at Katya who raises an eyebrow. She was programmed with basic first aid knowledge and knew for a fact that that was not how to wake someone out of their hangover. Hank only groaned and grumbled in response.

"Leave me alone fuckin android, get out of my house." Hank grunts out as Connor pulls him up off of the floor. Katya sets the bowl down and goes to help Connor carry Hank towards the bathroom.

"Oh, shit there's two of you." Hank blusters out noticing Katya's extra added effort to assist him.

"Connor you never told me you had a girlfriend." He coyly says trying to twist around to Sumo. "Sumo attack!" Sumo just barks in response. "Good dog." Hank muses.

"Lieutenant, your intoxicated, we are trying to help you." Katya says paying no mind to his previous statement whilst Connor's mind reels. Can androids partake in relationships? They aren't programmed to have desires but is it a societally rejected idea? But relationships begin with establishing a friendship. Connor considered Hank and Katya his friends. Somewhat. So if he can distinguish a friendship, could he build a relationship? His thoughts are interrupted once more by Katya struggling to open the bathroom door.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hank splurges out drunkenly. "And I am programmed in first aid and will ensure that you do safely vomit out all the alcohol you have consumed." Katya states sitting Hank down on the edge of the bathtub. Connor gently pushes Hank into the tub and the tub groans in protest.

"No I don't want a shower, thank you." Hank says closing his eyes in the tub. Connor glances to Katya as if asking if it's okay to turn the shower on. Katya just quirks her head as Connor leans down and lets the cold water rain down on Hank who just shouts at both of them, begging them to turn it off. "This is for your own good. We have an assignment." Katya says once the shower is turned off and Hank stares at her with as much forced hate as he can.

"Two androids just forced me into a bathtub and made me shower." Hank says to himself in a 'what has this world come to' type of way.

"It appears that we have become your babysitters." Katya smirks recalling Hank's constant reference to him being like a daycare for androids after seeing a second android forced into his care. Hank stares at her before he rolls his eyes with a small smirk, catching onto the girls cheeky remark. Connor marvels at their human interaction. She must have been programmed with a really advanced human interaction programme. It excels any he has ever seen, providing him with multiple examples of a positive human interaction rather than a negative one which he had witnessed multiple times and even been on the receiving end of those interactions at the station.

Katya turns around leaving Connor to deal with Hank, walking back into the kitchen and returning to her search for dog food. Sumo seeing her resume her efforts happily wags back to her. She finally finds the food and pours it into a bowl, stroking Sumo as he happily eats it up.

Katya straightens herself and looks around, taking in the finer details of Hank's home. Last night she had gone straight to sleep, having no time to linger on the details. She frowns slightly as she remembers the complication of completing the report whilst she was asleep. She struggled to understand which details she should leave out. Was it necessary to mention to her superiors, the strong emotional connection she had seen between the android and the child, or how Ralph begged her not to hurt them, or how he killed himself. Katya found herself unable to shake off the thought.

She turns towards a bookshelf, filled to the brim with books, many of which she recognises along with the Frankenstein that Connor must have put back. She recognised the Harry Potter series, the Great Gatsby, Pride and Prejudice? Hank didn't seem the type to delve into vintage romance novels. Katya smiled at the idea of him reading such a book and actually enjoying it. Although his exterior seemed rather frigid and cold, she could see through him and could see the soft dog loving, vintage novel collector and an android sympathiser. That much was clear after the events of yesterday. She was very skilled in reading people, understanding them and their intentions and their feelings. Far better than any other android.

She looked towards a small picture frame that stood atop one of the books on the lower shelves. She kneeled to pick it up. It was a picture of a young boy smiling.

"I believe him to be his son." Connor's voice came from over her shoulder and would have startled her but it was far too soft. She turns around. "Where is the Lieutenant?" "Getting dressed."

Katya turns her attention back to the picture, analysing it closer. She would have asked on what grounds this assumption was made but just assumed that he had done enough research into Hank's past to know exactly who the boy was. Connor was expecting her to ask what happened but she remained silent, coming to her own conclusions. "It makes more sense now." She says finally. Connor frowns and she turns around to him.

"Why he has turned to alcohol and seems to be so uncaring towards himself. Humans tend to do that when grieving." She says, his eyes focus on the picture clutched in her hands, he tries to imagine Hank with a son. "But the high levels of alcohol can kill him, he seems persistent even after having that knowledge." Connor frowns trying to process the effects of grieving in the example of Hank.

"That's the point." She says glancing towards the gun that was on the floor next to where Hank had been laying. Something tugs at Connor. The image of Hank and his son seemed to be plastered across his mind, in the image Hank looks happy. But Hank rarely ever smiled.

"Isn't it strange how some desperately want to end their lives whilst others yearn to simply feel alive." She says to herself, looking past Connor, the picture held closer to her chest. Connor still didn't understand how this phase, grieving felt or worked but he could see the effect on Hank. Even though he didn't know what he was like before, a part of him wanted to imagine that he was happy at some point in his life.

"Strange, yes."

The door to the bathroom suddenly opens and Katya hides the picture behind her back, not wanting to seem as if they were prying. Hank looks over them, squinting at them suspiciously.

"What? Were you two kissin or somethin before I came in?" Hank asks half seriously still eyeing them.

"Come on Lieutenant, we have wasted enough time." Katya says waking past Connor who watches her leave. Hank just shrugs and sighs following her, calling to Connor to follow them. Connor glances back at the picture momentarily before following them.

***

When they arrived at the scene all members of the party felt a certain sickness walking into the club, each of them feeling it in their own way but could collectively describe it as a sick feeling. This only got worse when they entered the room with the victim. Two victims.

"Hank, you should know that your robocops attacked me today." The voice was never a welcome one and Hank grumbles wanting to have solved this case calmly and quietly, but something about Gavin's presence just made his blood boil. Connor frowns.

"As I recall, you attacked Katya first, I merely intervened to ensure she was not damaged." Connor answers earning a glare from Hank whilst Gavin scoffs and starts walking to Connor opening his mouth to say something but Hank sticks his hand out. "Shut it, Reed." He turns back to Connor and Katya, prompting one of them to tell him what happened.

"Detective Reed approached us in the morning and showed signs of inappropriate intentions towards Katya, he suggested she gain a more capable partner and she responded saying that his incompetence would only slow her down. He then attacked, attempting to asphyxiate her and I pulled him off." Connor quickly summarises recalling the events of the morning making him recoil slightly at the image of Reed on top of Katya, hands wrapped round her neck.

"You son of a-" Whatever Gavin had to say didn't matter as it was lost in a loud thwack that connected with his face. He groaned and doubled over, hand on his face.  
"Get off of my crime scene." Hank grumbles gripping his hand that was surely going to get bruised. Gavin is about to say something. "Get out!" Hank shouts at him, turning his back on him still circling his wrist. Gavin swore under his breath checking his hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding and turned around to leave.

There was a moment of silence as Connor tries to process what had just happened, confused at Hank's action and sudden outburst. Katya let's out a particularly stressed breath before stepping towards Hank and takes his hand in hers, bringing up his wrist, analysing it momentarily.  
"It will bruise, shall I bring some ice?" She asks concern lacing itself throughout her voice and her expression.

"No, I don-" He begins but Katya interrupts, letting his hand go and already at the door. "I'll be back." She says disappearing through the door looking for ice.

Connor stands and observes, his mission seeming less pressing than usual. He tried replaying the event. And understand it but he came to now conclusions.

"Why did you do that?" It did not make any logical sense to Connor that Hank would hurt himself in order to confront Gavin. He tried to wrap his head around the idea of Hank purposefully hurting himself, knowing he would receive a minor injury just to punch Gavin after hearing about what had happened in the morning.

Hank looks up from his wrist, sighing heavily. "I felt a human emotion Connor." He responds looking at him finally dropping his hand. "You felt it too." "I'm a machine, I cannot feel." Connor responds in a programmed manner, knowing that is what he should say but unsure of how true that statement was anymore. It was true for him but just because he was a machine, didn't mean that he could not feel because clearly, other machines felt more vigorously than most humans.

"What did you feel then? When you pulled Gavin off of Katya. Don't you dare lie and say that you didn't want Gavin to damage her for diplomatic reasons." Hanks says pointing a finger at Connor who only blinked.

Hank became suddenly painfully aware of the two murder victims that needed investigating and he was all of a sudden conscious at his untimely outburst. Connor seems to have forgotten his surrounding completely, head bowed, he didn't know if he felt anything. Everything kind of happened in a blur. He didn't even know why he did it. He wasn't programmed to interfere but he didn't even think twice about it, it happened as if instinctively.  
"I don't know." Connor mumbles to himself. Hank is taken back by this, he had expected him to make a CyberLife approved retort, but Connor seemed so worked up about the question Hank could imagine his system jumping over itself to find an answer for his unwarranted behavior.

Katya comes back into the room pausing immediately, sensing some kind of tension, the residue of Hank and Connor's exchange. She tilts her head as if she can analyse and somehow reconstruct what had been said whilst she was gone. Instead, she just gives the ice to Hank who nods appreciatively. She quickly glances at Connor as she walks towards the victim laying on the bed. Connor watches her as she does this, still, trying to understand what Hank was implying.

Like a sudden surge of electricity, Connor is drawn back to reality and he recalls his mission, as if a lump forming in his head, making him painfully aware of the amount of time that was wasted. All of a sudden, it didn't matter what Hank had said or what he implied or what he had done and Connor looks towards the android on the floor.

"The victim was strangled, look at the bruises around his neck." Katya says from behind him and Hank averts his attention back to the victim after having stared down at his shoes almost angrily. Again, this was an odd display of behavior that Connor ensured to ask him about later. But the only thing that mattered now was the mission.

 

Connor had managed to wake up the android who had revealed that she was attacked by the human who lay sprawled across the bed, making Hank's gut twist ever so slightly. It wasn't fair. And he knew it, when these machines had as much emotion and feeling as any human, and to be treated in such a way. Connor didn't seem to even think about it twice. His mission at the forefront of his mind, urging him to take calculated steps to the androids encased in glass cylinder cases, probing them, searching their memory for anything that may be useful to the investigation. Soon they caught onto the trail of the blue-haired Traci. They were on a blind duck hunt for the android which led them to the storage room.

"I don't think we are gonna find anything here. We should go back." Hank says in an exasperated manner, still not having recovered from his drinking game of roulette, holding Katya up on her promise to help him vomit everything out. She had begun to seem like a swiss knife, a swiss droid with multiple functions in one. She could be a detective, science lab, diplomat, teacher, and nurse. Hank was sure that she had other functions but knew that she just opened up more skills whenever they need it most.

"No, we were led here, it wouldn't have gone far, not dressed like that. It would be too noticeable." Connor speaks, looking desperately around. Both Katya and Hank noted his shift of tone and his use of 'it' instead of using proper pronouns like he usually would. Katya almost felt guilty at that as she realises how derogatory that sounded. How cruel and inhumane, to describe someone as an 'it'. Still, Connor's wording brought her back to her own mission and its importance as well as the consequences if she would fail. Disassembled? Destroyed? Used as scraps? She didn't find that prospect too comfortable and decided that her mission took priority from this point on.

"There's a trail of thirium here." Connor speaks up. Katya turns around just in time to see him kneel down, sliding two fingers across the smudge of blue that only she and Connor could see. She knew that he would place this in his mouth to analyse. But when he actually does her eyebrow hitches up slightly. His tongue glides across his fingers and his throat momentarily constricts.

"Oh Connor Jesus. You two really need to stop doing that shit." Hank turns away, walking towards the door, letting the two androids do what they did best. Lick things and make Hank extremely uncomfortable.

But Katya doesn't seem to pay attention to his protests, instead focusing on how the android worked, especially how he did what he did. If they were not in the middle of a murder investigation she was sure that her mind would wander. And perhaps she would allow it to. She forcefully peels her eyes off of Connor and follows the trail of blue blood, unaware of Connor, whose head had turned up, his eyes following her, like a predator, about to pounce on her. It was an oddly exciting thought.

Katya had neared the end of the trail of blood and looked to the side to see a group of stationary and less than sentient androids. But she didn't move, her eyes glued to the models, expecting one of them to jump out.

Still kneeling, Connor watched as she took a step towards the grouped androids. He thought of Gavin on top of her in the morning. An oddly timed image flashing in his mind. And he thought about the sensation that would be derived from having her under him. If he were to pounce on her right now and pin her to the ground. How would that feel?

Katya took another uncertain step towards them, her eyes shifting to one Traci towards the back, she ran a quick scan on all of the Traci's and found that one of their thirium pump beat a wild, unrhythmic, and chaotic way.

How would it feel to have her look undone the way she did that night at Hank's house. Curls unleashed and messy. But he didn't see her to have her usual stoic expression. She looked different with her eyes half closed and her lips slightly parted as she gently bre- "What the-" he might have continued with that train of thought if not for seeing the blue-haired Traci race up to Katya and slam her against a wall.

Connor immediately got to his feet, setting of towards the two before an unexpected arm locks itself around his neck and he is hauled backward by something he cannot see.

Katya momentarily struggles against the Traci before twisting around, lifting her leg and kicking the Traci away from her, her eyes darting to see Connor and another Traci with a pixie cut with an arm wrapped around his neck. She doesn't even take a step towards him before the blue haired Traci is back at her, grabbing at her shoulders and swinging hr towards the floor. Katya doesn't hesitate a moment before using her leg, swiping the floor and knocking the Traci over with a dull thud and an ear piercing crash as she grabs onto a metal shelf that comes crashing down onto Katya's leg. She lets out a growl, watching the Traci run towards Connor and the other android who was struggling against Connor.

Hank runs in, having heard the crash and is looks at Katya who is trying to pull her leg out from under the shelf. Before he moves to help her she shouts "help Connor." To which he swears and attempts to push off one of the androids off of Connor.

Katya winced as she manages to pull her leg out from under the shelf and sees as the two Tracis run hand in hand for the garage opening, jumping off the ledge. In lightning speed Katya runs for them, leaping onto one of the girls, pulling her down to the ground with her. She wasn't thinking, her programming and her mission had completely overtaken her. And she had no time to think about it before the Traci began to struggle against Katya's vice-like grip. She struggled until she kicked the side of Katya's head, earning a groan from her.

Connor had managed to catch up to one of the Tracis who was about to kick Katya, who was struggling with the blue haired android, in the stomach before he launched himself at her, wrestling her to the ground.

Katya felt like she was choking on the rain as she saw Connor slam the other Traci to the wall, and her own opponent was about to run to her aid before Katya jumped up and kneed the android in the stomach, pulling her to the side of a vent, hand tangling in her blue hair, the rain making a messy mesh of clue strands plastered to pale skin.

And Katya was about to slam the androids skull down onto the edge of the vent, surely killing it instantly but she pauses. There is a falter in her programme and that enough to get her back to her senses and she freezes. She didn't want to hurt this android. Images of Ralph and the other android flashing through her mind. How vigorously they had fought for their freedom. The Traci took this moment of hesitation to roughly elbow Katya in the stomach, causing her to double over and fall to the concrete. Her head seemed to spin and she roughly breathes out, clutching at her abdomen, watching the raindrops fall onto her hand as she attempts to steady herself. She didn't want to hurt her. She repeated this to herself. 

I didn't want to hurt her.

She repeated this like a mantra, hoping it would be enough to override the carnal need to go after the androids. But she knew that wasn't the right thing to do. She knew that once she had snapped out of the trance-like state bought about by her mission she would regret it all. She manages to look up and sees Connor on the floor, scrambling wildly for the gun before twisting to face the androids.

He pointed the gun at them but didn't shoot. He couldn't shoot. He was almost unable. Had they programmed him with a moral code would he understand why he wasnt shooting, still he was a machine designed to tierlessly pursue his mission. But the blue-haired Traci had risked getting shot to save the other Traci from being hurt. Like Hank had risked an injury to avenge Katya. Like Connor had risked a beating to help Katya. Before he could even weigh his options, something he usually did within a milisecond, one of the Tracis had kicked him in his chest, sending him backward, and the gun out of his hand.

Katya now stood up and stumbled to Hank who gripped her shoulder, steadying her. She was however too focused on the blue-haired Traci who now held hands with the other android. They expressed so much romantic love and affection towards each other, simply with such a simple act as holding hands as the Traci spoke of how she killed the man who rented her out of fear of ending up like the other Traci. Her voice carried so much pain and suffering. They looked at each other before turning away from the three of them and climbed over the fence. It was a simple act yet it almost lifted Katya. They could be free now. They could be alive away from the confines of the sadism of the Eden Club. Hank wondered about how they could hold a relationship when their memory was wiped every two hours. But wiping memories does not mean wiping the emotions carried by those memories.

Connor stands, looking back towards the two, bewilderment in his eyes. Shock? Panic? There was something a little less empty. "I couldn't-" He trails off, looking at the gun on the floor that Hank crouched to pick up.

"Maybe its better that way." Hank says, gently placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor tried to understand why it would be better for them to run away. He had let them get away. Logically that could not possibly benefit his mission in any way. Yet there was something...

The two looked at Katya who stood, completely drenched in rain. She gave a gentle tight-lipped smile before turning to make her way back inside. Hank began to follow.

"Hank." He turns around.

"I didn't want Gavin to hurt her. So I pulled him off." Hank seemes to contemplate this, his mouth twisting slightly as he thinks about Connor's response. He nods slightly and beckons Connor, signaling that they were done here. They walked back inside, leaving the rain and the two androids to an uncertain future.

***

I am sorry, this chapter was sooooooo long. Probably the longest i will ever write but i just wanted this all to be in one chapter, nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken 7 days and 11 hours for Fowler to give them the thumbs up for questioning Elijah Kamski. Connor had eagerly waited for this 'go ahead' that would help him progress his mission. After failing two assignments and not catching three deviants, a certain sensation began filling Connor that he felt even now as they sat in the car, flakes of white whirring past the car, replacing the greyness that was bought about by rain to a blinding white that extended from the ground to the sky.

Katya watched Connor flip his coin between his fingers. An odd action. Similar to the human equivalent of fidgeting when one became nervous. But according to Connor, when asked about his coin flipping, he did not have the capability to be nervous, or anxious. Connor had asked Katya what she liked and disliked and how she made the differentiation. He enjoyed learning things like that. Little, minuscule things stood out to him, like her liking of watching a raindrop as it drops and rearranged into splatters before shrinking back in to form a little puddle. She said it was fascinating. And he decided that he liked talking to her. When they spoke he seemed to forget his mission, he felt greater, more important and more appreciated. He also decided that he liked to play with his coin. It was still mesmerising for Katya to watch the coin seamlessly pass through his fingers. The deft movements beginning to set Hank's nerves on edge with the anticipation of meeting the infamous Elijah Kamski.

The man, although he wouldn't admit vocally began to take a deeper liking towards these androids. Katya had, as promised, helped him get the alcohol out of his system, although he didn't seem too grateful about it in that moment, he did appreciate her help. Both her and Connor had managed to pry away any alcohol from the house and kept him away from any bars for the past few days. And he had never felt so awake and alive. Ironically, this was bought about by two machines, that were considered to be nothing more nothing less than their constructed purpose. To Hank at least, they seemed to be the most alive encounter he had in many years, occasionally even bringing back glimpses of his instincts that were strictly reserved for the idea of 'paternity'. The three had just begun falling into an odd yet somewhat normal regime which no longer felt unwanted or intrusive to Hank, instead he felt the hollow emptiness fill slightly. He liked going home and having someone to interact with, helping him be less miserable. He liked waking up and seeing the same androids, Connor usually wanting to discuss a book he had read overnight and Katya waking up with Sumo when he bounds up to receive his breakfast.

As the car pulled to a stop at an extravagant and stylistic home, Connor's social programming urged him to comment on its grand structure. Even if he had no personal appreciation for the piece. He somehow had learned to find things fascinating, like he found this house a rather visually satisfying structure. If it were not for Hank's rising stress levels he would have commented on it, sparking a debate or discussion with Katya about some obscure topic. Their frequent debates and discussions that often ran throughout the day, new arguments being introduced every now and then with Connor approaching Hank saying 'would this be an appropriate argument-' before Hank cuts him off, shooing him away, not wanting to be part of their philosophies that only made his head hurt.

The trio approached a heavy looking wooden door, feet crunching in the snow. "Elijah Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago-" Connor informs, finally breaks the silence "-why would you want to meet him?"

"He made the first android to pass the Turing test." Katya quips up as if finding the prospect intriguing. Hank simply looks over his shoulder, "if there's anyone who can tell us about deviants it's him."

When they reach the door Hank hesitates for a moment. Katya seeing this hesitation instead raises her arm and rings the doorbell. There is a pause and silence, nothing stirring except the gusts of wind that sent flurries of snowflakes between their legs. Connor raises his arm about to knock but before he knocks the door opens revealing a blonde android in a blue dress. Hank's stress level rises further.

"Uh- I'm Lieutenant Anderson and..." He trails off.

"We are with the DPD police department, we were hoping to meet with Mr. Elijah Kamski." Connor interjects seeing Hank struggle. The android smiles pleasantly, "please come in." She steps to the side allowing them to pass through.

"Ill let Elijah know you are here, he has been expecting you." She says with another smile before turning to leave the little waiting room.

Hank moves to sit on one of the geometric red sofas, feeling out of place, Connor replicates this actions sitting down far more stiffly than Hank. Connor's eyes shifted towards Katya who was observing the large picture of presumably Kamski himself. He could almost see her eyes scanning him, her jaw clenching slightly multiple times before unclenching.

"Pretty girl." Hank states. But Connor just continues to look at Katya, her scanning the painting was intriguing. The way her eyes darted from one corner to another and her fingers fiddled with the edge of her coat almost an indication of her processing along with the yellow LED.

"Very." Connors speaks and Katya turns to him, her grey eyes wide as if a deer in the headlights, meeting his gentle ones. They held their gaze for a moment before she turned back to the painting, something in her face twitches. Discomfort. She moves away swiftly, trying to ignore Kamski's looming eyes, ever-present boring into whoever was in the room.

"So, you two are about to meet your creator. How does it feel?" Connor stands at Hank's words, wanting to analyse the picture himself. Realising that the image of his creature seemed to leer past him and straight at where Katya stood near a little cherry blossom tree. "I don't know." Connor wasn't lying. He knew that he was here for his mission, to acquire knowledge of the deviants. But something wasn't quite right. Humans didn't come face to face with their maker.

"If I met my maker I would have a few words to say to him." Hank grumbles, his face twisting slightly at the context of that sentence. Katya turns around to look at him. An expression that replicated sympathy drawn across her features.

"Elijah will see you now." The android returns and opens the door for the group.

Connor, however, couldn't move, still staring up at his maker. The picture staring past him with a smug expression as if saying that he knew the secret and Connor didn't. The secret of being alive. To create something that's alive but not human. Creating the unnatural sense of superiority in humans that they did not have. They were above androids. They were above these beings that were alive. Connor frowns before turning to the android who still stood, waiting for him to enter the room.

Hank had to fight the urge to scrunch up his nose at the extravagance of the room. Whilst his creations were causing rifts between humanity, he isolated himself in a house with a room containing a pool that overlooked the now snowy mountains. The place reeked of arrogance.

Katya looked at the two androids in the water that had stopped their conversation to look up at her curiously, their LEDs flashing yellow momentarily. One of the androids brows furrow and she whispers to the other Android. "Ill be out in a moment." A voice draws her attention and he sees the man swimming a lap, his eyes meeting hers for a moment before he dives underwater. She finds herself gravitating towards the large window, an unconscious desire to be away from this place. This seemed to be shared by Hank who joined her, Connor walking more cautiously.

The man finally gets out of the pool, the android bringing him a robe. He walks forward, his back to them as he painfully turns around to the trio as if replicating a dramatic face reveal as if they didn't know what he looked like. He only stares blankly at Hank. He's waiting for them to start, a typical power move.

"Im Lieutenant Anderson, this is Connor and that is Katya, sent by the Russian CyberLife branch on diplomatic terms." Hank speaks and Kamski's eyes slither towards Katya, lingering for too long in a way that made Hank feel uncomfortable.

"Diplomatic? Androids involved in politics. An exciting time for my machines isn't it." He states rather than asks. Not expecting a response, knowing very well of the situation that has befallen the state.

"Sir we are investigating deviants, I know you left Cyberlife years ago but I was hoping you could tell us something we don't know." Hank says after the pause of Kamski simply sizing up Katya. Connor picked up on this as well, drawing parallels between Gavin and Kamski's behavior. Kamski, however, retained some kind of boundary of formality even if his gaze did seem evasive. He had reason to stare. His creation but a foreign model, foreign build, foreign design, foreign conception. It was different.

"Deviants-" Kamski looks to Hank, his gaze smug once more with the confidence of knowing everything they were desperate to attain. "Fascinating aren't they? Perfect beings, infinite intelligence and far superior to humans. And now they have free will." He looks to Connor now. "Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall." He glances to Katya, "the irony of it all."

She knew this. She somehow understood this. She flinches slightly at his paraphrase. Humanity follows a law of irony.

"We need to understand how deviancy spreads so we can contain it. Do you know anything that can help us?" Connor interrupts feeling almost impatient with the man's mind games and intimidations. Kamski tilts his head.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" He muses. He was dancing around the edge of the question. It began to feel more and more sadistic with every word the man uttered and Hank was already getting fed up.

"Listen I didn't come here to talk philosophy, I get enough of that from these two, your ma-" "really?" Kamski acts surprised. A mocking expression.

"Machines that encourage philosophical thought?" He regards Connor before shifting to Katya, his eyebrow raising as if he wanted her to answer the question. She seems to be processing her options, her lips parting only slightly before clamping shut into a thin line. He extends his hand to her, both Hank and Connor tensing, unsure where this was going. Connor's human unpredictability calculations being put to the test.

"What I really want to know is if machines feel empathy." He sates and Katya looks at his hand, not believing to have any other choice, she takes it and he gently guides her to stand in front of Hank and Connor. "I call it the Kamski test. It's simple, you'll see." Connor is running simulation on top of simulation, trying to predict his next move, alerts showing him that there is threat to human life, Hank's life and Connor knew that this spelled trouble.

Kamski walks around and stands just behind Katya, looking at the side of her face, evaluating hr worth. "So fascinating." He breathes on her neck and ever so slightly does her head move in response. "Endless possibilities, limitless perfection." He says more to himself, admiring as her LED begins to flicker a darker shade of yellow. He sets a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her down. She does as she is bid, kneeling on her knees. Hank's expression was one of pure horror. Kamski walks behind her, opening a drawer and pulling out a gun.

"An androids life in the hands of an android." Kamski says setting the gun into Connor's hand, lifting it slightly so that it is pointed directly at Katya.

"Kill this machine and I will tell you everything I know and complete your mission. Or you can choose to spare it if you feel that it is alive, but you will leave having learned nothing from me." Kamski says steadying Connor's slightly trembling arm. "That's enough." Hank interrupts, believing that Connor wouldn't shoot, but he has seen his programming take over, he has seen him completely disregard human life to pursue his mission. Connor's LED spins red.

"Pull the trigger. Complete your mission." Kamski plays the devil on Connor's shoulder. His programming blearing at him. Shoot. Shoot. Mission Successful. Don't shoot. Mission failed.

Shoot.

Shoot.

Shoot.

"Connor! We are leaving. Katya get up." No one moved. Katya was frozen in panic, Connor's mission depended on this.

Shoot.

"Are you willing to save this androids life and jeopardize your mission?" Kamski pushes. Connor grits his teeth, Hank's heart races.

SHOOT.

SHOOT ANDROID.

"Connor-" Katya says looking up slightly, carefully, fearfully.

Don't shoot.

Connor turns his head away from her, passing the gun to Kamski who just takes it. "Fascinating." Hank lets out a breath and Katya's back hunches slightly. "Humanity's last chance at survival is a deviant itself." Kamski almost purrs extending his hand once more to Katya. She stands without taking it, understanding how close she had just been to death.

"I- I'm not a deviant." Connor affirms in the most determined tone he could muster at that moment. Kamski furrows his eyebrows the way you would at a puppy on the street. This quickly melding into a sadistic smirk. He turns back to Katya, looking her up and down with his penetrating gaze. He steps closer to her and Connor fights the unnatural urge to pull him back, having been too close to her demise the last time he stepped that close to her.

"You know, I had read some of your work-" he hums, brushing a curl away from her eyebrow, his fingers lingering before drawing down along her jaw and to her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his "-before the accident... It was perfectly envigorating."

He presses the gun to Katya's shoulder.

"Hey what are you-" Hank begins to protest but the click of Kamski flicking the safety off stops him, alerting him that he was stepping on dangerously thin ice.

"The universe revolves around the most profound law of irony." He recites. And now she knows.

"I know my models inside out, Katya." Kamski purs to her and it is evident that she is trying to hold back a snap of protest, even she knew that she was on thin ice with this man.

"So why don't we take-" he leans into her left ear "a-" Connor is ready to pull him off "peak."

BANG

Katya drops to the floor.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Hank turns away throwing his hands up to his head whilst Connor's LED turns a bright red but he can't move, he is held in place, the only indication of a reaction is a silent wince and a small movement of his head to the side.

"Relax, she's alive. I'll fix her. I just wanted to see her." Kamski says throwing the gun back into the drawer where it came from and wiping his hands on his robe as if to clean his hands of the gun before kneeling down next to Katya who is writhing on the floor, arm twitching.

"Come on sweetheart, let's show your friends." He says lifting her up into a sitting position, relishing her unnatural submissiveness as she is forced to lean into his lap. Thoughts quickly racing through his mind, animalistic thoughts, dark thoughts, wonderfully disturbing. He was glad he wore a robe, trousers would have revealed his ceratiain temptation. Pushing that aside, he takes the lapel of her black coat and tugs it off her injured right shoulder earning a sharp intake of air from the girl.

Her white shirt had a miniature hole of a bullet in it, along with it, blue and red blood mixed in a battle for dominance on the white fabric.

"What the fuck?" Hank throws himself to the floor and kneels next to Katya, eager to remove her from Kamski's grasp, having caught that look cross his eyes momentarily. Connor manages to rip his eyes off of her and her wound to stare at Kamski who stands up. Kamski looks at Connor with a small smirk across his lips, walking around to Connor, ignoring the man cradling the girl in his arms trying to desperately stop the bleeding of both blue and red blood, to set a hand on Connor's shoulder. Hank frowns, withdrawing his hand from the wound seeing the blood as if to examine it further, making sure he is seeing correctly.

"It's a good thing you didn't shoot Connor, she wouldn't come back if you did." Kamski hisses to him and Connor blinks rapidly still attempting to process the scene before him coming up with and dispelling theories. He slowly turns around to Kamski looking at him and he sees it. He sees how sadistic he is. He doesn't need to scan him to understand him and his intentions. Connor just glares at the man almost threateningly which makes Kamski frown and squint his eyes a little at Connor as if they were having some crude staring contest. If Connor hadn't been restricted by the programming, he would have grabbed him by the neck. He didn't know why he would do that but his arms twitched in protest against his programming. Kamski takes note of that, his eyes flickering to his arms momentarily.

"I got you, kid, it's alright, hold on." Hank manages, pressing on the wound as Katya looks to the side, completely out of it, her eyes glassy as if she isn't even there. Kamski lightly scoffs at Connor knowing that he designed his programming and the android wouldn't do anything and he couldnt do anything. He instead turned back to the floor.

"I'll fix her right away, I just thought that you should know." Kamski says crossing towards Katya and Hank "I was a little bit selfish I have to admit, I want the opportunity to see the work done on her." Kamski adds chuckling to himself.

"No, we are leaving right now." Hank says standing up and gently pulling up Katya with him, with one arm around her waist but she just slumps against him, her knees weak and her mouth forming silent words that go completely unregistered by everyone except Connor.

"We will get her fixed elsewhere." He says. "Connor lets go." He is about to start turning but Katya winces in protest.

"And how are you expecting to get ger fixed." Kamski says this with such smugness that even Connor picks up on the venom in his tone. "A foreign model, and not even an android? I don't think it to be wise for you to be telling everyone what the Russians sent. Besides, I designed her, I can fix her." Kamski stares them down, knowing very well that it is impossible to get her fixed anywhere else. Even if they were to try to and somehow managed to find someplace with her parts they wouldn't even be able to make the procedure, only one facility knew how to do that. Kamski made sure of that.

"Our stores don't have her parts. Her plating is different." Connor interjects finally knowing that Hank is hard to reason with. But now every calculation Connor may predict is incorrect. Katya is not an android and so Hank will now react differently to situations. Perhaps he will treat her as a human. Or maybe she is still an android to him.

Hank grits his teeth slightly as he feels Katya's weight increase in his arms as she begins to go limp.

"She doesn't have all day Lieutenant, at this rate it will take a few minutes for her components and organs to start shutting down, and an hour before she bleeds out." Kamski says getting impatient with the old man's stance. He anticipated having a little pick through the girl. She fascinated him most, after all, she is half of his creation. She is his most advanced creation. Excelling androids even.

Connor looks back at Katya giving her a scan, his brows furrow. Hank sees this and groans. "Fine." He finally spits out and Connor nods at Hank telling him that it's the right thing to do, its the only thing they can do. Kamski just smirks clapping his hands together ordering two of his Chloe's to help carry Katya to his lab.

"This will only take around an hour gentleman." He says with false charm bowing his head lightly as he walks through the heavy wooden doors, disappearing as the android who led them in closes it giving them a sympathetic look.

***  
This whole chapter has just been that meme with Frodo saying to Gandalf "alright keep your secrets". But I'll keep my secrets for a little while longer :p

***This whole chapter has just been this: But I'll keep my secrets for a little while longer :p  
OOOOOF. Another long chapter. I had fun with Kamski's character, he's just so sadistic and twisted its just really fun to write. But I'm not done with him or his antics just yet. Let me know what you guys think. And as always, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
